familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Broadwater, West Sussex
|shire_district= Worthing Borough |shire_county= West Sussex |region= South East England |constituency_westminster= East Worthing and Shoreham |post_town= WORTHING |postcode_district = BN14 0 |postcode_area= BN |dial_code= 01903 |os_grid_reference= TQ145044 }} Broadwater is a neighbourhood of the Borough of Worthing in West Sussex, England. Situated between the South Downs and the English Channel, Broadwater was once a parish in its own right and included Worthing when the latter was a small fishing hamlet. Before its incorporation into the Borough of Worthing in 1902 Broadwater also included the manor of Offington to the North. It borders Tarring to the West, Sompting to the East, and East Worthing to the South East. Broadwater Green Broadwater is centred on a large triangular grassy area known as 'Broadwater Green' there is a small cricket pavillion to the south side which is home to the Broadwater Cricket Club the oldest cricket club in Worthing who have been playing on the green since 1771. It is also used during the year for various events and activities. A fair visits the Green every year in the early summer, and the Broadwater Festival, held in July, is centered on the green. Shops and pubs Broadwater Road runs south from the south east corner of the Green. There is a parade of shops including a traditional sweet shop, a cake decorating and party supplies shop, a florist, a small supermarket, a convenience store, a furniture shop, two hairdressers, a pharmacy, a pet shop, a few charity shops, a gun shop and a doctors surgery. An independent continues to trade despite competition from large local supermarkets. Broadwater is also home to some fast food outlets and two contemporary Indian restaurants. Two pubs are also located in the main parade of shops: a traditional pub, The Cricketers and a more contemporary style bar, The Broadwater. From the church, Broadwater Road continues southwards towards Worthing town centre and Broadwater Street East branches off to connect to Sompting Road. Another pub, Ye Olde House At Home is in the road along with another small row of shops and The Elms pub at the eastern end. The land to the north, as far as the A27, is residential. South Broadwater stretches in the opposite direction, also mainly residential. Church and past residents At the southern end of the parade of shops is Broadwater Church. Two well-known authors and naturalists, William Henry Hudson and Richard Jefferies are buried in Worthing and Broadwater Cemetery off of South Farm Road. The eccentric philanthropist Ann Thwaytes lived at the now-demolished mansion of Charmandean from 1841 to 1866.Bundock, Mike (2000). Herne Bay Clock Tower: A descriptive history. Herne Bay: Pierhead Publications. ISBN 9780953897704[http://www.fbwc.co.uk/Newsletters.asp Friends of Broadwater and Worthing Cemetery: Broadsheet, Issue 10, Spring 2011] "Ann Thwaytes" by Rosemeary Pearson, p.11. Education There are seven schools in Broadwater, Broadwater CofE First and Middle School, Downsbrook Middle School, Springfield First School, Whytemead First School, Bramber First School, the private Lancing College Prep School Worthing (formerly Broadwater Manor School) and St. Andrew's C of E High School for boys. References External links *Index to detailed transcriptions of baptisms, marriages, and burials at Broadwater/Worthing Category:Worthing Category:Villages in West Sussex Category:Market towns in West Sussex